The Adventures Of Desiree Potter: First Year
by snickerdoodle14
Summary: The Golden Trio have grown up, married, and now have kids of their own. Follow Desiree her siblings and close friends as she finds that she isn't just Harry Potter's oldest child, that she can have a life, love, and friendships that aren't ruled by the pu


**Chapter One**

"Desiree, Alexandra, Valentine, Gabriel, Esmeralda, Jade, Ivory, hurry up we have to meet the rest of the family before the Portkey leaves without us." Harry Potter called to his children.

"Desiree and Alex already took off for the Burrow and I think Gabriel followed." Hermione Potter said giving her husband a kiss on the check.

"You know, there is only one thing I have to say about this family!"

"Oh and what is that?"

"It is way too big!"

"You're right it is. Kids come on; if you hurry I'll buy you each something from Diagon Alley." Hermione said and not 5 seconds later four children stood in front of her. "Okay, one at a time through the fire, Valentine you first, then Esmeralda, Jade, and Ivory. Your father and I will be right behind you."

*** * ***

5:00 am

Mrs. Weasley stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the early visitors before they had to take off for Tuskegee Isle, when she heard the fireplace start up. She ran into the living room to see her daughter sitting on the couch.

"Ginny, oh it's so good to see you. Where are the children and Jacob?"

"Hello Mother, it's good to see you too, and the children are on their way, Jacob had to wake up Drake. One feisty little bugger, he sure got me fed up with him."

"Well I'm glad you are here, you can help me finish breakfast."

10 minutes later breakfast was on the table when the rest of the Channings arrived; Jacob, Ruby, Sapphire, Silver, and Drake.

5:30 am

Once again everybody was in the kitchen when the fireplace roared to life. This time Mrs. Weasley's eldest son, Bill, stepped out closely followed by Fleur, Pierre, Bella, Camille, Faye, and Lyle.

At 6:00 am Fred stepped out of the fireplace with his wife Angelina and their four kids; Tyler, Gage, Heather, and Matthew. Not two minutes later George stepped out with his wife Alicia and their two kids Scarlet, and Caleb.

At 6:30 am Charlie came rushing in with his American wife Charity and their four kids; Leander, Ethan, Romeo, and little Gabriela. 15 minutes later Mrs. Weasley's youngest son stepped into the kitchen with his oldest son Asa and not too far behind them was his wife Lavender and the rest of the Weasley clan; Calista, Hazel, Kane, and Leonardo a.k.a. Leo.

"Where is Harry, Hermione and their brood?" Mrs. Weasley asked eyeing Ron and Ginny.

"Mum you know how those devils are, they'll do anything to stay in bed late." Ginny said keeping an eye on the door when she gave a little squeak as the door opened and Desiree, Alexandra, and Gabriel walked in.

"Hello Grandma Weasley, How are you?" Desiree asked giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Oh I'm fine dear, but where is the rest of the Potter brood? Surly your father didn't wake up that late?"

"No he didn't, but you know how the rest of them are. Thanks for breakfast, it's delicious." Alexandra said from further down the table.

"I'll go fire call them, grandma." Heather called from the door.

"That's alright Heather we're here." Harry said picking up the seven-year-old girl and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Oi put my little girl down this instant." Fred yelled good naturedly.

"What if I don't want to? Maybe I want another little girl." Harry said walking out of the kitchen with Heather over his shoulder.

"Uncle Harry put me down." Heather demanded.

"Certainly. Now go finish eating, the family is leaving in 20 minutes." Harry said pushing her back into the kitchen. "Des, Alex, Asa, Cal, Hazel, Ty, and Gage, please follow me, I need to speak with you." Harry said walking outside with the seven children following him.

"Dad, are you alright, and why do you want to talk with us?" Alexandra asked when they stopped under an old Oak tree.

"Okay listen closely to what I have to say. I need to ask you all a question, Alex what would you do if Des was in Slitherin? Ty what would you do if you were in Slitherin and Gage was in Gryffindor? What I'm trying to say is do not fight because of what house you get placed in."

"Dad you know we wouldn't fight because of our house, but that wasn't all you wanted to say, was it?" Desiree said.

"No it isn't all I want to say. Do you remember me taking Pierre and Adine out here last year?" Harry asked and then continued when he got an affirmative from them all. "Well so you know you can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. There is a new dark lord rising and this family is in grave danger. I wanted you to know so you won't be scared if you here people talking about it at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Harry, why aren't you telling the rest of the family?" Tyler asked

"The Adults already know and I don't want to worry the children. They will all find out before their first year at Hogwarts. Come on, we need to get inside, the Portkey will be leaving soon." Harry finished before walking off.

"Guy's, will you promise me that if I get into a different house you won't turn on me?" Desiree asked as they walked back to the Burrow.

"How about we all promise each other that we will remain the best of friends no matter what house we get put into." Asa said holding out his hand and stopping. They all put one of their hands on top of his. "On the count of three, Friends Forever."

"One… Two… Three, Friends Forever." They all said in unison and then threw their hands in the air.

"Come on, the Portkey is going to be leaving any minute now." Hazel said running into the house.

*** * ***

"Finally, Home Sweet Home." Hermione said flopping down on a chair in the Mess Hall. "I hate living that long in London. It's so stuffy there, I can't breathe."

"You know that if we disappear the whole world will go crazy." Harry said walking to his cottage. "Come on let's go take a nap."

*** * ***

_"__Hey guys, wanneer denkt u dat de Longbottom en Lupin's krijgt hier?"_ Calista asked the rest of the girls in the Girls Cottage.

_"__U weet hoe ze meestal krijgen hier een dag na ons  
Hey heb je gezien Des?__"_ Alexandra said looking up from the book she was reading. "Hey have you seen Des?"

_"__Nee, niet omdat we hier. Ik herinner me nam ze uit de richting van het bos. Alle goed, ze kent haar weg door er beter dan wie ook. Hey, wanneer denkt u dat we krijgen onze brieven?__"_ Calista replied.

_"__Nou Pierre en Adine kreeg hen op Oom Harry Verjaardag van vorig jaar.__" _Hazel piped in.

_"__Man, ik wil niet zo lang wachten, het is te ver weg__"_ Calista whined.

_"__Het is slechts een week Cal, kunt u wachten dat lang. Ik kan niet wachten om naar de boekhandel en krijgen wat meer Murder Mysteries."_ Alexandra said more to herself than anyone.

_"Ik wil graag een geheel nieuwe wordrobe, en ik kan niet wachten om mijn staf."_ Calista said.

_"Ja en ik wil kopen een stelletje Geschiedenis boeken." _Hazel said not looking up from Hogwarts, A History, the newest addition.

_"Wat is iedereen het over?" _Desiree asked walking into the room.

_"Waar heb je al?" _Alexandra asked.

_"Ik was in het bos. Nu zijn een van jullie mij vertellen wat u praten?"_

_"We vertellen elkaar wat we wilden bereiken wanneer we naar Diagon Alley."_ Hazel said.

_"Oh, en ik wil om heel veel Toverdrankjes ingrediants, en sommige meer Romance Romans. Misschien zelfs sommige Defense boeken."_

_"Waarom heb je niet alleen lenen Oom Harry's Defense boeken."_ Hazel asked.

_"Omdat ik al heb gelezen ze allemaal."_

_"U betekenen dat u zelfs lees de schoolboeken helemaal tot zevende jaar?" _Calista asked.

_"Ja."_

_"Man, u bent veel te slim. Waarom niet ga je naar Knockturn Alley en krijgen sommige Dark Arts boeken?"_

_"U weet papa zou lock me altijd af als ik zelfs denken over gaat en er toch is, ik kan alleen maar naar Grimauld Place en ga via de bibliotheek. Ze hebben ton van de Dark Arts boeken. Hoe dan ook is ik ga naar bed ga, ik heb het gevoel we om onze brieven morgen." _Desiree said walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Desiree Lily Potter is Harry Potter's eldest daughter and an exact replica of him. She has long, curly, raven black hair and Emerald Green eyes, but she has her mother's modest, but very feminine body. Many in her family find her to be very weird because of her like of serpents. If someone from Slitherin were to walk into her room they would feel completely at home as it is decorated in emerald green and silver. Along the wall opposite the door is a floor to ceiling bookcase, packed with books. To the left is her bed with green silk curtains and black comforters, next to her bed is a door that leads to her closet. To the right is a big mahogany desk with a computer on it, next to that is a door that leads to the bathroom she shares with Alexandra. In the middle of her bed was her familiar, Zera, a Diamond Backed Cobra.

Hello, Zera, How are you? Desiree asked sitting on the bed and petting the snake.

Hello little one, I am doing fine. How Wasss London? Zera asked slithering onto Desiree's lap.

Asss well asss can be expected. It wasss ssso ssstuffy there I could hardly breath. Any newsss on the island?

There isss a new wolf cub, Veronica gave birth to five new babiesss, and there isss a new baby mermaid out near you ssspot.

Thank you Zera, I really appreciate you keeping an eye on the island for me and my family.

Your welcome little one. Will you be going to check on the babiesss tomorrow?

If my letter doesss not arrive, then yesss I will go and check on them, other wissse I will be in Diagon Alley. Would you like to come with me for the trip?

I would be delighted to come along with you little one, but for now you need to sssleep. Zera said sliding off of her lap.

Goodnight Zera. Desiree said getting up and getting ready for bed.

*** * ***

The next morning Desiree was woken at 7:00 by Chase Blair Longbottom. Chase has Chocolate Brown Locks with Blonde Highlights and Brown Eyes. He is seven years old and the most energetic little boy you would ever meet.

"Wake up Desiree, wake up. You promised me you would take me to see all the new babies in the forest. Remember?" Chase yelled jumping up and down on her bed.

"Chase calm down. Let me get dressed and then we'll go and get some breakfast." Desiree said getting out of bed and heading to her closet.

*** * ***

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, Mrs. Longbottom, how is Lani, Lily, and Phoebe?" Desiree asked walking into the mess hall with Chase on her back.

"So that's where he took off too. Hello Desiree, how are you? The girls are doing extremely well." Mr. Longbottom said taking Chase off of Desiree's back.

"I am doing well considering school is stating in a little over a month. I'm a little worried about the Potions teacher, I mean, I don't know if he's mean or nice, outgoing or subdued. I mean, I already know the first through fifth year Potions and I know how to make every single one, so what am I going to do? Go through all those Potions again, I find that would be a waste of my time." Desiree said getting hysterical.

"Oh Neville, you asked her how she felt, didn't you?" Harry said standing behind Desiree. When Neville nodded Harry turned his daughter around and forced her to look him in the eye. "Desiree, listen to me. Before school starts we'll go down to the Ministry and see if you can test for you Potions OWL. If they won't let you then you will have to go through the years as they are marked. Okay?"

"Okay! Hey dad after I get my wand will you me practice my defense spells. I want to know if I can do all the spells in the books I've read. Oh and if can, can I take my defense OWL as well?" Desiree asked excitedly.

"I do not mind, but you need to quit scaring everybody with al your Potions knowledge. If you want to talk to someone about Potions, talk with your mother, she is the only one in the family who has any idea of what you are saying." Harry said smiling at his little girl. "Now go get the post from the kitchen." He said pushing her towards the kitchen.

"She wants to take her Potions and Defense OWLs now? She is only a first yea." Neville said surprised.

"She has had some weird love for Potions since she was three when she saw 'Mione make a healing potion for her broken arm. She has been studying it since she was five with just as much precision as 'Mione if not more. And she has been reading my defense books since she was seven. I think she knew something was going to happen and she wanted to be able to defend herself. Did I ever tell you that she took Martial Arts and so many other muggle defense classes? She is truly a brilliant kid." Harry said with his eyes glazed over.

"Eeeeekkk!" They heard from the kitchen. And then; "I knew it! Dad we are going to Diagon Alley today."

"Oh great, we get to take nine kids to Diagon Alley. I'm in for the worst day of my life."

**AN/The characters you do not recognize are the ones i own, i also own the plot, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you wish to see the the family tree leave me a reveiw and let me know.**


End file.
